What If?
by SinceIMetYou
Summary: This story takes place after Lady Heather's Box. While Catherine is mourning, Warrick is there to help. But there is a little surprise waiting for the both of them. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

I know this isn't quite a Sara/Grissom fan-fiction, but I think Catherine is a cool character and I definitely don't want her and Grissom together, so I think it should be Warrick. It may be a little slow at first, only because I need to establish some basics before I move on. Should I keep writing? Please read and review!

__

Chapter One- Smile

Catherine awoke with a start. She had been dreaming, relieving the scene over and over again in her mind, as she had done many times over the past two weeks. The rain, the car, Lindsey. She still could not believe he was gone. She heard Lindsey in the hall, walking towards her bedroom. Catherine knew Lindsey was worried about her, frankly so was she. She couldn't seem to stop crying. She felt thin, ragged and worthless. She didn't eat, barely slept, spent most of her time crying or pretending to everyone and the world that everything was fine, when all she felt like doing was crawling into a small space and never coming out again. Catherine quickly wiped her cheeks and attempted a smile. 

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mommy." Lindsey looked closely at her mother, analyzing her. "Have you been crying again?" she asked. 

Catherine tried to shake her head no. "Yes." She admitted tearily. 

Lindsey got up onto the bed and put her small hand on her mother's. "It's alright Mommy. It's gonna be alright. I promise." 

Catherine took her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you, baby." 

Lindsey hugged her mother. "I love you too." Catherine laid down, exhausted from the tears she had cried. Lindsey left and let her sleep. As she walked into the hallway, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" she wondered. Lindsey walked to the door and asked "Who is it?"

A familiar deep voice answered back. "Lindsey, It's me Warrick." 

Lindsey opened the door, relieved that he had come to visit. "Maybe he can make Mommy stop crying." she thought. Warrick bent down to hug Lindsey. 

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

Lindsey frowned a little. "She's sleeping. She cried most of the night. Can you make her stop, Uncle Warrick?" 

Warrick smiled a little when she called him Uncle Warrick. "I'll try. Now how about some breakfast for you, young lady. What'll it be, French toast, eggs or pancakes?"

Lindsey's stomach growled slightly. "Pancakes!"

Warrick laughed and started towards the kitchen. "Pancakes it is then." 

Lindsey ran after him, "Can I help?" Warrick turned to her. "Of course. Now," he said as he rubbed his hands together. "Where's your mom keep the flour?" Lindsey pointed to a cabinet located above the microwave. "And the eggs?" Again Lindsey pointed her little hand. Warrick followed her directions and gathered the ingredients. 

Soon, the stove was on, and Lindsey poured the pancake mix into the pan, spilling some of it onto the floor and the stove. Warrick and Lindsey turned as they heard laughing in the background. It was Catherine, standing in the doorway, wrapped in her bathrobe. Warrick smiled, "And what, Cath, is so funny?"

Catherine smiled. "You and Lindsey making breakfast. Linds, I think you got more mix on the floor than in the pan. And you, War, have so much flour in your hair, that it looks as if you are going gray." Catherine walked towards him and playfully brushed some of the flour out of his hair. "There. You were beginning to look like Grissom." she added, smiling. 

Warrick chuckled and put his hand on her face. "It's good to see you smiling again." Catherine raised her hand up to touch his.

She smiled again. "Thanks, Warrick."

Warrick looked a little puzzled, "For what?"

Catherine looked into his deep brown eyes. "For this. For breakfast. For taking care of Lindsey and me…"

He brought her in closer and hugged her. "You're quite welcome." Lindsey had by this time managed to find some chocolate chips and put them in the batter. She was stirring it with a wooden spoon. Catherine and Warrick laughed. "Chocolate, for breakfast?" Catherine asked.

Lindsey just nodded. "Yup." 

Catherine walked towards her daughter and hugged her long and hard. "Chocolate it is then." Lindsey slid out of Catherine's arms and ran over to Warrick. She tugged on his shirt.

"What is it?" Warrick asked as he bent down to talk to the little girl.

"Thanks Uncle Warrick."

Warrick asked again, "For what?"

Lindsey whispered in his ear, "For making my mommy smile."

__


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Many of you read my first chapter and several of you sent me great reviews. Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it. To those who read the first chapter, you might be wondering where I went. Well, here finally is the long awaited (I hope!) second chapter. I am sorry it was such a long time coming but my computer erased it and for a while my muse and I didn't have the heart to re-write it. Here it is, however. Please keep the reviews coming! It's great motivation for my muse to write more!!

Chapter 2~ Revelations

Catherine got down plates, cups, knives and forks and began setting the table while she watched Lindsey and Warrick pour the pancake batter onto the griddle.

Lindsey, with the spatula in hand, pointed to one of the pancakes. "Is that one ready to flip, Uncle Warrick?" Catherine looked up and smiled at Warrick. She mouthed, "Uncle Warrick?" 

Warrick laughed, "I know, I know." Both of their smiles grew as their eyes locked in on each other. Lindsey put her hands on her hips. "Is anyone listening to me?" She said, frustrated.

Catherine and Warrick looked back at the little girl. "Yes honey, we're listening." Catherine replied.

"Well I think this pancake is burning!" Lindsey exclaimed. Warrick turned his attention to the pancake and flipped it. It was dark brown. "See it's burned. You burnt it, Uncle Warrick!" Lindsey looked as if she might cry. 

Warrick knelt down next to Lindsey. "Oh Lindsey, it's not completely ruined. It's just one pancake. Why don't you go watch some TV while your mom and I finish making the pancakes. We will call you when they're ready, okay?"

Lindsey thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. She skipped into the living room and turned on the TV. "The Power-Puff Girls are on!"

Warrick sighed with relief and looked at Catherine. "I almost thought she was gonna cry there."

Catherine walked over to Warrick and removed the burnt pancake. "We're all a little emotional right now, I guess." She said as she poured some more batter onto the pan. Warrick noticed as she did this, she went a little pale. 

Warrick took the ladle from her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Catherine turned towards him, her face white. "I don't think so." She said as she ran over to the sink and vomited. Warrick set the ladle down and ran over to her, holding her blonde hair back for her as she threw up. After a few minutes, she stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Warrick gently let go of her hair and took her face gently in his hands. He asked her worriedly, "Are you alright?" Catherine nodded this time. 

"That's strange." She thought. "I didn't feel sick." She looked at Warrick and smiled. "I'm fine, but I think I might lay down for a little while, at least until breakfast is ready. Can you finish for me?" 

Warrick smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed a little but did not pull away. "Of course." he said. Catherine smiled and whispered in his ear. "Thanks, I owe you one." She walked slowly down the hall and lay on her bed, exhausted once again.

Warrick finished making the pancakes and even made them into letters, an L for Lindsey and a C and a W for Catherine and him. He finished setting the table and pour some orange juice into each glass. He also put some syrup into a pitcher and coaxed Lindsey into turning the TV off and going outside to pick a couple fresh flowers for the table. Meanwhile, he went into the bedroom to check again on Catherine. He was worried about her. It wasn't like her to be so sick or sleep this much. He tiptoed into her room and found her fast asleep. He thought he might leave her alone but she started to stir just as he turned to leave. "Hi." she whispered groggily. 

Warrick walked over to the bed. "Hi." he replied back. "Well, breakfast is ready if you're up for it, but if not, I can stay here with you." Catherine sat up. She looked quite faint. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Catherine nodded. "Just sat up too quickly. Blood rush." Warrick still looked worried. She squeezed his hand. "I'm fine. In fact, I am feeling so much better that I will join you two for breakfast." Warrick stood up and held out his hand to help Catherine get out of bed. The two walked into the breakfast room and Warrick pulled out the chair for Catherine. 

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. She looked up at him and kissed him lightly. Warrick smiled back. "You're welcome." 

Just then, Lindsey walked in. "Ewww. Gross." Catherine and Warrick just laughed. Catherine looked at Lindsey and she then sat down. "These pancakes look great, Uncle Warrick!" She exclaimed. 

"Thanks Lindsey." He smiled as he looked over at Catherine. She had turned pale again and was staring at her plate. She tried to smile weakly, but could not hide the nauseous look on her face for long. She felt herself becoming sick again and it took all the energy she had left to run to the bathroom. She vomited again and afterwards, slid down and slumped against the door. "What is wrong with me?" she thought as she wiped her face off with a towel. "I haven't felt this way since…No, couldn't be. Eddie and I were only together for about a week and that was over a month ago." Then it dawned on Catherine. "I haven't felt this way since I was pregnant with Lindsey. Oh my god! I'm pregnant." Just then, Warrick knocked on the door. "Cath, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. 

Catherine talked back from inside the bathroom. "Warrick, I think I need a doctor." 


	3. Chapter 3 A Proposition

Another chapter, as promised. My muse must be on a roll or something! But just to be sure, you know what to do!

Chapter 3~ A Proposition

Warrick paced nervously outside the doctor's office. Lindsey was fairly oblivious to the whole thing as she was completing a puzzle the waiting room had on the floor. They both looked up, however, when a nurse opened the exam room door and said, "The doctor would like to see you now, although Ms. Willows requested that her daughter stay outside with me, at least for a little while." Lindsey looked a little frightened. Warrick walked over to her and knelt down. "Lindsey, honey, it's okay. I just have to go talk to the doctor and your mommy for a while. It's gonna be all grown-up boring talk anyway, so why don't you stay here and finish your puzzle. I'll be right back." Lindsey smiled and looked up at Warrick. "Okay." 

"That's my girl." he said as he kissed the top of her head lightly. He walked into the exam room and sat down next to Catherine. He took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly, as if to say, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Catherine smiled. Then the doctor came in and looked at his clipboard, then back at the two of them. He extended his hand towards Warrick and said, "You must be the father. Congratulations." Catherine and Warrick looked puzzled. 

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know you were pregnant, Mrs. Willows." Catherine was shocked and Warrick turned and looked at Catherine hard. 

"Is that possible?" he asked.

Catherine looked towards the floor. The doctor could see the couple had some things to work out, so he said to them. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Warrick nodded and stood up. He knelt down and took Catherine's face in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" Catherine looked at him tearily. "What? War, this isn't your baby. Eddie and I….reconciled for couple days last month. But then I found him with another woman, the same woman who he was with the night he died, and I kicked him out…again. You understand that right?" She asked. Catherine looked at Warrick and his shoulders were shaking. "Are you okay?" She asked again. Then she realized he was laughing.

Warrick looked at her and he had tears of laughter in his eyes. "Jesus, Catherine. Of course it's not mine. We haven't even had sex yet." He continued laughing. Catherine blushed. "Yet?" She asked.

Warrick stopped laughing, took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Yet." Catherine pretended to push him away. "You're quite cocky." she exclaimed playfully.

Warrick shook his head. "Not cocky. Confident."

"Oh really?" she baited back, "And what makes you so sure I want to sleep with you?"

Warrick stood up and smiled. "Because I am the only one that has seen you in a hospital paper gown." Catherine blushed again. 

"Hey." she exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Warrick smiled and kissed her. "Yes it is."

Catherine smiled. "Nope." He kissed her again and this time she gave in, kissing him back. Warrick took his hand and held her face gingerly. They were suddenly interrupted. "Ahem." The doctor said. "I can see you two have reconciled quite nicely. May we continue?" Warrick pulled away from Catherine and sat next to her again, this time, Warrick put his arm around Catherine and held her. Warrick smiled. "Yes, continue."

The doctor stood up. "Good. Now, since you are about a month and a half to two months pregnant, we will need to schedule your first ultra-sound soon. Please see the nurse at the nurse's station on your way out to make your appointment." The couple nodded as the doctor turned around and grabbed a bottle of some kind of medication. "Here are your prenatal vitamins, take one every morning with breakfast, if you can, although you did say morning sickness has been a problem. Try taking it with tea or crackers, although you have been pregnant before, so you should know the routine. I want to see you again in another week or so. Oh, and the baby is due December 12. Good to see you again and like I said before, congratulations!" With that the doctor left them. 

Warrick went to kiss Catherine again, but she pulled away. "Warrick, this is serious. What am I going to tell everyone? That I had sex with Eddie and now I am pregnant with his baby? I am a single parent and I have a hard enough time raising one child, let alone two. This baby needs a father." Catherine's brow was wrinkled in concentration.

Meanwhile, Warrick stood up and said. "I'll be right back." Catherine nodded and barely noticed he was gone. When he returned, he walked over to her and got down on one knee in front of her and said, "Catherine, will you marry me? Sorry about the fake plastic ring, but sometimes you have to improvise." He had gotten a toy ring out of the machine he saw on his way in. Catherine looked shocked. Warrick took her in his arms and asked her again. "Honey, will you?" She thought for a moment. "What?"

"I came up with a plan. We will return to work on Monday, married and explain that we got married two weeks ago, after Eddie died. Then, in about another two weeks, we can announce that we are pregnant. We'll raise Lindsey and the baby together. Catherine, I love you and I want to marry you. I want to be the daddy for this child." Warrick said as he placed his hand on her belly. "So what do you say?"

Catherine looked at him. "The baby will be white. People might get suspicious."

Warrick replied quickly. "Then we say she takes after her mom. I don't care what people think. All I care about is you. I love you and have loved you for almost a year now. Won't you at least marry me?"

Catherine looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes!"

  



	4. Chapter 4 Reaction Number One

Thanks to those who have reviewed and here is another posting as promised. Also, thanks to Broke for beta-ing with me. Hope you enjoy! I will apologize ahead of time for the briefness of this chapter, but essays for school unfortunately have to take precedence. Look at it this way, at least you are getting a posting, right? I will try and make them longer in the future. Please keep the reviews coming, I need the motivation. Thanks again!

Chapter 4~Reaction Number One  
Warrick stood up to hug Catherine. Instead he picked her up and swung her around the room. Catherine's eyes sparkled with laughter, which made Warrick think she was even more beautiful. They were soon interrupted by the sound of a little girl laughing. Warrick set Catherine down and they turned to see Lindsey standing in the doorway. "What are you doing silly Warrick?" 

Warrick looked at Catherine for the answer. He paused and then decided that Catherine should tell her daughter in her own way. Catherine noticed this and walked slowly over to Lindsey and knelt down to look at her eye to eye. She licked her lips and tried to think of how to explain to this little girl how her life was about to change. She decided in an instant that she would tell Lindsey her plans to marry Warrick but leave out the little brother or sister part, at least for now. "Lindsey, honey," she began, "How would you feel if Warrick and I got married?"

Warrick took this as a que to step in. He put his arm around Catherine slightly as he spoke as if to say, I'm here to help. "Linds, you can just call me Warrick for now." He cut in to make sure she didn't feel like she was betraying her father by using the word dad.

Catherine took a deep breath and stood up. Her knees wobbled slightly and Warrick grabbed her until she regained her balance. He looked at her, concerned. She shook her head. "I'm fine. So honey, what do you say?" 

The little girl thought for a minute and then asked, "Okay, but can I be a flower girl?" Catherine smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Of course, sweetheart, you can be anything you want."

"Mommy?"

"What is it, Lindsey?"

"You're squishing me, I can't breathe." Catherine laughed and let go. Warrick was laughing too as he walked over and ruffled Lindsey's hair. Lindsey looked up at the two of them and then asked. "So when's the wedding?"

"When do you want it to be, Lindsey?"

Lindsey thought for a moment and then answered her. "Tomorrow." Catherine laughed, a little surprised.

"Okay, tomorrow it is then. And in that case, we have a lot to do between now and then, so we better get going." She started walking towards the door when Warrick interrupted them.

"Catherine, you gonna go out like that?" he asked.

Catherine looked at him, agitated slightly. "What's wrong with what I'm…oh…" she said as she realized she was stilling wearing her paper gown. She went to change but then started to blush and Warrick noticed she was uncomfortable, so he said "Lindsey, why don't you and I wait outside for your mommy?" Lindsey nodded and held out her hand, waiting for Warrick to take it and follow her into the waiting room. Catherine couldn't help but smile as she began to change back into her clothes. As she zipped up her tight, dark denim jeans she loved wearing, she realized that she wouldn't be able to wear them too much longer. That thought neither upset or excited her. It was simply a fact, a kind of evidence, something to be stated and not interrupted. She did find it funny, however, remembering back to when Lindsey was still a toddler and how long she and Eddie tried to have more children. Now Eddie is dead, she is carrying his baby and is now engaged to Warrick Brown. "Strange how things work out." she thought before picking up her purse and walking out to join Warrick and her daughter. "I guess you just have to learn to roll with the punches."


	5. Chapter 5 Dresses and Plans

Sorry its been a few days since I posted but school starting has made it hard to find time and unfortunately, leaves me very unmotivated. But here is another chapter, I will try to make it longer than before. Keep the reviews coming, they keep me from going insane with school and homework and everything! I took the design of Catherine's dress from an actual sight, but just shortened it to work with a second marriage and such a quickie wedding. The site is  so yeah, look if you want. Thanks again!

Chapter 5~ Dresses and Plans

When Catherine came out of the room, she looked around the waiting room to try and find Warrick and Lindsey. She walked around for several minutes and then tired, sat down. Warrick and Lindsey walked back with two dozen white and red roses about fifteen minutes later. They found Catherine asleep on the chair. Lindsey laughed. "Warrick, she's snoring." Warrick smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek gently. Catherine woke up suddenly. She sat up to see a dozen white and red roses. Lindsey stepped forward with her white roses. "Congratulations, Mommy."

"For what?" Catherine asked, looking at Warrick as if to say, 'Did you tell her about the baby?' Warrick shook his head, answering her question.

Lindsey handed her the roses. "For getting married, silly." Catherine looked somewhat relieved. Warrick then walked up to her and handed her the flowers and bent over to whisper in her ear. "You will have to tell her sometime." before kissing her again. Catherine whispered, "I know, I know." She smiled slightly as her hand touched his face gently, kissing him back.

Soon they were interrupted. "Ewwwww!" Catherine and Warrick turned around to see a little girl, covering her eyes. "That's gross!" Catherine and Warrick laughed. Embarrassed, Catherine looked down at her roses for a moment. After she felt her red cheeks fading, she looked back up. "Well, You ready to go?" she said. She then handed the flowers to Lindsey to carry for a moment as she went to stand up. As she did this, Warrick grabbed Catherine's hand gently and held it in his own. They started walking while Lindsey continued talking about the wedding. 

"And I want a pink dress with lots of ribbons and bows and flowers in my hair and…" Catherine and Warrick just laughed.

When they reached the exit, Warrick turned to Catherine. "You wait here." Catherine opened her mouth to object, but Warrick knew Catherine to be stubborn and quickly left to get the car in the parking garage before she had the chance to object. While they were alone, Catherine seized the opportunity. "Lindsey, tell me the truth now, honey. Are you really okay with this wedding, because if you're not, we can always wait until later. I know it hasn't been that long since…" Lindsey grabbed her mother's hand again and gave it a squeeze. 

"Mommy, I'll be fine. It's been a long time since I've had a real family, with a mommy and a daddy. Can Warrick be my new daddy?" Catherine looked up and saw Warrick standing there, with the window down, his eyes misty. He had heard the whole thing.

Several hours later…

Warrick and Catherine sat in the dressing area at a local bridal shop, waiting for Lindsey to come out of the dressing room. Lindsey had chosen a lavender bell shaped dress with spaghetti straps and a ribbon that started at the front and tied in a bow at the back. Catherine reached for Warrick's hand and held it in hers as she called to Lindsey. "Linds, you almost ready? It's taken at least an hour so far, and all we have found is your dress. So try and hurry honey."

Lindsey's voice carried over the dressing room door. "I'll be right there." Catherine, a little frustrated, let go of Warrick's hand and stood up. She looked around the shop for a dress for herself. She didn't want anything too flashy or expensive. Her eyes perused the contents of the store. She came across a sales rack of contemporary and somewhat-unorthodox wedding dresses. It was there that she saw a calf length A-line halter top white dress with a flower at waist. She immediately fell in love with this dress and quickly looked at the price tag. It was on clearance for 150 dollars. She then approached a clerk. 

"Excuse me, Miss. I am looking to buy this dress and want to surprise War…, my fiancée, on our wedding day." she corrected herself as she continued. "The only problem is that he is here with me now and so I was wondering, could you distract him for me for a couple minutes?"

The clerk looked at Catherine with a slightly puzzled look. 

"You know, tell him I'm in the bathroom or something. Stall. Lie. Thank you." Catherine said as she walked towards the bridal dressing room in the back of the store. 

When she entered the dressing room, she set down her bag and started to undress. She twirled in the mirror, admiring the loose flowing ends of the dress. 'It's perfect.' she thought. She was putting her shoes back on when a knock at the door startled her. 

"Cath, it's me." said Warrick's familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a second." she replied, as she zipped up the bag that she had placed the dress into and picked up her things. 

As she walked out, Warrick bent over and kissed her check. "Hey." Before he noticed the white bag. "What's this?"

Catherine smiled mischievously. "Nothing." she said as she walked towards the front and went to pay for it. 

Warrick stepped in front of her and pulled out a credit card. "Here, let me." He said to the clerk. Catherine pushed his hand away.

"Just because I said I would marry you, doesn't me you get to pay for me all the time too." She handed the clerk her card. The clerk then had two different cards in her hand and looked at Warrick for a second, before sliding his card as payment. Catherine was shocked and embarrassed. She grabbed the bags and waited for Warrick to finish. As they were walking out, she shook her head. "I can't believe that guy let you pay for it. It's my dress. I should pay for it." She grumbled to herself. Warrick came up from behind her.

"Cath. Don't worry about it. I slipped her 20 bucks to let me pay." Warrick said with a smile.

"You what?" Catherine replied, shocked.

Warrick smiled even bigger. "While you had the clerk distracting me, I gave her the money. I wanted to help out. It's our wedding, you know."

Catherine pretended to be mad for several seconds, but she couldn't stay mad at him for very long. "Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "Thank you then." Warrick smiled again.

"You're quite welcome." 

The three drove in a comfortable silence to Catherine's house. Lindsey quickly hopped out. It took Catherine a bit longer, with all of the bags she was carrying, her dress and Lindsey's. As she started walking away, she turned and looked at Warrick, still in the car. She looked at him with an expression of, "Aren't you coming, too?" Warrick shook his head. 

"Tomorrow. You and Lindsey need some time alone." Catherine nodded in agreement and walked back towards the car and kissed him. 

"Thank you War." Catherine said after a few minutes. Warrick ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Catherine shivered slightly with pleasure. He looked up at her. "For what?" Warrick asked.

"For this. For being you. For marrying me." Catherine explained.

Warrick leaned in closer and whispered. "Then thank you." Catherine looked a little puzzled. "For what?" she laughed 

Warrick bent over and whispered in her ear. "For saying yes."  



	6. Chapter 6 I Love You

Chapter 6~ I Love You 

Their Wedding Day!! 

Thanks again for all those who have reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school can really take a toll on one's motivation to write. But I am back, with hopefully more installments to come…

Catherine woke up with a start, she hurriedly glanced at the clock then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only 9:30, she hadn't overslept. She sat up, then suddenly felt lightheaded. She sat there, took a deep breath and then swung her legs around and stood up. She walked slowly into Lindsey's room, only to find her in her dress, spinning around and around in front of her mirror. 

Catherine smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at her answering machine and saw that she had three messages. The first call came from someone at Lindsey's school, reminding her that there was a parent-teacher conference next week. Someone had called and hung up on the second one, without leaving a message. The third, however, was from Grissom. 

"Cath, I need to talk to you. Oh, and this is Grissom." With that, he had hung up.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she thought, 'Great. He is probably wondering when I will be coming back to work for him.' Catherine picked up the phone and dialed Grissom's home number. She waited for two rings then heard a very gruff, "Hello?"

'Shoot. I woke him up.' Catherine contemplated hanging up. 

"Cath?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, Griss, I'm here. How'd you know it was me?" 

Grissom sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Caller ID."

Catherine smiled, "Oh. Okay."

Grissom looked over at the clock. He was tired, he had only gone to sleep maybe an hour or two before. "What can I do for you Catherine?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. You called and left a message on my machine." 

"Oh yes. I was wondering when you would be joining us again?" Grissom asked.

"Tonight, if that's alright." Catherine replied.

"Of course it's alright. I'll see you then. Enjoy your day, Catherine." 

Catherine went to answer him, but he had already hung up. Catherine just laughed as she hung up the phone. "That man really needs to work on his social skills." Catherine went to walk over to the sink when the phone rang. Catherine jumped, startled as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. You ready?" Warrick asked.

Catherine caught herself smiling at the sound of his warm voice. "I just got up, but Grissom just called. I have to go in to work tonight."

"So do I. Well, get ready because I will be over there in about 30 minutes." Catherine went to interrupt him, but he quickly cut her off, "No arguing. Bye." He hung up the phone and smiled.

Catherine stood in her kitchen on the other end and laughed again. "It just isn't my day is it?"

Catherine hurriedly jumped into the shower and washed her hair. When she got out, she dried herself off and slipped into her bathrobe. She wiped the mirror off with her towel and began to put on some make-up. She carefully outlined her eyes with a subtle chocolate brown eyeliner and skillfully applied a light white eye shadow, finishing it off with some mascara, blush and a light lipstick color. She then began to blow dry her hair, until her blond hair fell into bouncy curls at her shoulders. "That'll do." She thought to herself as she walked into her bedroom. Catherine decided she was going to wear a white pantsuit she had worn to work once or twice and then change into her gown before the ceremony. She had wanted it to be a surprise. 

After she was done, she went into Lindsey's room. "Ready, honey?"

"Almost." the little girl replied, with her tongue stuck out in concentration as she tried to put her hair into a ponytail. 

Catherine smiled and walked over to her. "Let me help you. Do you have a hair brush?" Lindsey nodded and handed it to her. 

"Can you braid my hair, mommy?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course I can, sweetie." Catherine replied as she began to brush her daughter's hair and braid it into a pretty French braid down her back. She finished just in time to hear Warrick's voice. 

"My, don't you two look pretty?" Catherine turned around to see Warrick in a loose chocolate brown suit and white tie. She stood up and walked towards him, "So what are you just letting yourself in here now?" She said to him, flirtatiously. 

Warrick smiled and leaned in. "That's the idea." Catherine smiled a large smile as he kissed her lightly on the mouth. Lindsey quickly interrupted them. "Mommy, can we go now?"

Warrick bent down and picked her up, swinging her up into the air. "You ready?" Lindsey nodded excitedly. "And you, my love?"

Catherine ran back into her room. "Just a second." She emerged with her dress, wrapped in its bag, in tow. "Right, let's go."

Warrick looked surprised. "What's that?" 

Catherine just smiled."You'll see. It's a surprise."

"The suspense is killing me." Warrick said as they walked to the car.

__

Thirty minutes later…

Catherine had excused herself to the restroom, both to go to the bathroom and also to change into her dress as Warrick talked with the preacher at one of Las Vegas' infamous wedding chapels, this one called the Chapel of Love. Lindsey came in just as Catherine was zipping up her dress. 

"Mommy. Warrick said that they're waiting for you." 

Catherine bent down, gathering her dress around her knees. "Lindsey, will you finish zipping me up. Then we can go, okay?" Lindsey nodded and quickly zipped her up the rest of the way. 

"Wow, Mommy, you look beautiful." Lindsey responded.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You look as pretty as a princess." She kissed the little girl's hair lightly. "Shall we go?" Lindsey nodded yes. "Okay, let's go."

Lindsey carefully tossed petals down the aisle as a tape recording played in the background. Warrick looked on proudly. 

Catherine stood, patiently in the back of the chapel, for the wedding march to start. Warrick saw her as she walked down the aisle and thought she had never looked more beautiful. She took his breathe away. Catherine seemed to be glowing as she reached the altar. She looked over at Warrick, he had tears in his eyes.

Catherine smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently. They then turned to face the preacher. 

"We are gather here in this chapel today, to celebrate the coming together of two people, in a new life together. Let all those here stand witness to this union. Anyone has any reasons these two should not be lawfully wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace…Now, may I have the rings?" said the preacher.

Warrick had a surprise for Catherine. He had gone out and purchase beautiful gold rings, with sterling silver bands that trimmed the gold. He quickly showed Catherine that they were also engraved. "Faith, Hope and above all, Love. Warrick and Catherine." Catherine whispered to him. "I love you." 

Warrick handed the preacher the rings. "I love you too." The preacher then instructed them to begin their vows. 

"I, Warrick Brown, do take Catherine Willows, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I do solemnly swear that I will honor and cherish you all the days of my life, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until the day I die. I have and always will, love you."

"I, Catherine Willows, do take Warrick Brown, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I do solemnly swear that I will honor and cherish you all the days of my life, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, until the day I die. I have and always will, love you." 

The preacher then handed them the rings. "Let these rings be a sign of your fidelity and devotion."

Warrick slid the ring onto Catherine's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Catherine then slid his ring onto Warrick's finger and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The preacher concluded his speech, saying, "Now, by the power invested in me by the city of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Warrick leaned over and taking her face in his hands, kissed her softly and gently. Catherine smiled and kissed him back. She whispered into his ear as they walked behind a beaming Lindsey, "I have never been so happy in my life, I love you."

Warrick squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, "I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I love you too." And Warrick and Catherine Brown left the church, to begin their new life together.

Sounds like I'm done huh? Well not yet! I still have a few twists and turns for Catherine and Warrick. So just you wait and see! It's gonna be crazy! 

  



End file.
